thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bare Bones: The Gaunlet Episode 6 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 The ep begins with the competitors in their respective camps at morning time = 8:40 Tim The Llama I have a different account for each device 8:40 SteelWolf (leonard) Morning immortals 8:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood cool 8:41 Tim The Llama (demika) *crying* I miss hayley 8:41 SteelWolf (leonard) same she was a good chat r (demika) HAdold why did you betray us (leonard) Troy 8:42 Heozaki (troy) Leonard 8:42 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) don't feel too bad Demika, she was a white heterosexual oppressor 8:42 SteelWolf (leonard) Whats next our spell book * in our 8:42 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Indeed she was Laurie 8:42 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) shut up nazi! 8:42 JRO123 (harold) how am i the bad guy here 8:43 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) >.> 8:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *wakes up* good morning world time to lead my team to victory for another straight day!' 8:43 Heozaki (troy) *looks at Gerry* How to kill the old? 8:43 Tim The Llama (demika) you voted her out 8:43 JRO123 (harold) she wouldve done the same to me 8:43 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I'll have you know that I would do more than use a gas chamber 8:43 SteelWolf (leonard) I've been thinking of an idea for a me you Lindsay f3 8:43 Tim The Llama (demika) but she didn't 8:43 JRO123 (lindsay) wow i love that idea 8:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) troy we need to have a one on one talk guy talk 8:43 Rocky XXVII shit brb gotta take a shit 8:43 JRO123 (yes) 8:43 Tim The Llama (Demika) Confessional:Harold betrayed me and I want him dead 8:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) that is 8:43 SteelWolf (leonard) I can poison everyone else so they can get taken out. All I need is dragon vomit 8:44 Heozaki (troy) I'll find that... (troy) Conf: Where the hell am I supposed to find that? (troy) Yes, Gerry? 8:44 Tim The Llama (Demika) Max you are gonna replace Harold in our alliance 8:44 JRO123 (harold) conf: do i feel a little bad? sure. Am i at fault? no. Hayley and I have a long history, idk why im getting flack for this. It was Troy's idea anywyas 8:44 JRO123 (harold) tbh it was Troys idea 8:44 SteelWolf (leonard) I want it by sunrise 8:44 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Sure 8:44 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *awkwardly puts hand on troy shoulder* Look I know you want to be this team leader but you're just not ready 8:45 Tim The Llama (Demika) , Troy on the other team dumbass 8:45 JRO123 (harold) you can ask him about it (harold) since when were you guys even friends 8:45 Heozaki (troy) *grabs Gerry by the collarbone* Look here old man, I'm going to lead this team whether you like it or not 8:45 Tim The Llama (Demika) all stars 8:45 SteelWolf (leonard) I thought I was leading 8:45 Tim The Llama (Demika) *walks over to troy* 8:46 JRO123 (lindsay) *observes Troy and Gerry's interaction from afar* 8:46 Tim The Llama (Demika) I want answers 8:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *is surpsied but is clam again* You're trying to be a great leader like me and i know it's making you nervous so let be the leader and you can take the resigns later 8:46 SteelWolf (leonard) I mean, I AM the highest level wizard. 8:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood * calm * let me be 8:46 Tim The Llama (Demika) why did you take our Hayley when you could of did Harold instead 8:46 JRO123 (harold) yo, Stephanie you can vouch for me here right 8:46 Tim The Llama (is Demika revenge plot good or should I try something else) TheMasterGossip has left the building. 8:47 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) you're doing great bud!! *pats troy on the back* TheMasterGossip has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:47 SteelWolf (leonard) Troy and Lindsay are wizards in training. Gerry's just an evil old witch. But me? Im a wizard master, also known as leader 8:47 Heozaki (troy) *looks Lindsay and pats Gerry on the back* Yes...of course (troy) Conf: I need the vote majority for the next time we lose... 8:47 SteelWolf yes 8:47 Tim The Llama (Demika) leave Stephanie out of this 8:47 SteelWolf make her WA Sierra 8:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *Conf* As much as I love seeing people argue we gotta keep this team together 8:48 JRO123 (harold) look, Demika, this doesn't have to be an issue 8:48 SteelWolf (leonard) *is seen pouring a chemical in everyones food except for Lindsay and troy* 8:48 Tim The Llama (Demika) am I next th n TheMasterGossip has left the building. 8:48 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *conf* i know i need to help troy get his mojo back. He's acting very awkward and nervous, I can tell as i'm a 68 year old man 8:48 Heozaki (troy) Demika, can we talk? 8:48 Tim The Llama (Demika) yes I came here to talk to you 8:49 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *pulls up in his bus* Morning contestants! Been a good few days? 8:49 Heozaki (troy) Look Demika, it was Harold's idea, not mine (troy) He told me that he wanted to get rid of Hayley 8:49 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *gets lindsay* hey lindsay babe 8:49 Tim The Llama (demika) so he lied. 8:49 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Indeed it has Chris 8:49 JRO123 (lindsay) hi! 8:49 Heozaki (troy) Yes, Harold is a scumbag liar, I've known him for years 8:49 JRO123 (lindsay) um, what were you and Troy talking about 8:49 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) Make sure you act EXTRA nice to troy today 8:49 Tim The Llama (demika) wow 8:49 SteelWolf (leonard) Gerry, lindsay and i stayed up all night making you a wand to use against leprechauns 8:50 JRO123 (lindsay) why? 8:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Harold, what is the problem 8:50 JRO123 (harold) idk, man 8:50 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) he wants tp be leader so bad so just for today we're going to pretend he is! 8:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Why were you arguing with a shadow 8:50 JRO123 LMAO (harold) I guess she's mad about Hayley? 8:50 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Today's challenge is going to be yet another fun one 8:50 Heozaki (troy) *comes in and smiles* 8:50 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) everytime troy does something great we're going to clap and say YAY TROY 8:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) She will probably be missed 8:50 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) RACISSSTTT!!!! *slaps Harold* 8:51 JRO123 (harold) OWWWW (harold) I DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING (harold) gosh 8:51 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) For today you will be exploring the desert to its fullest 8:51 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) leonard can u do that too master wizard leoanrd?? 8:51 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) People - SHUT UP! (Chris) The disrespect, jesus....do you know who I am? 8:52 Heozaki (troy) No? 8:52 JRO123 (harold) oh hey chris >.> 8:52 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Chef's gay sex buddy? 8:52 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Anywho, today's challenge will be a game of hunter vs hunted 8:52 SteelWolf (leonard) Sure gerry 8:52 Tim The Llama (Demika) why hasn't stepanie spoke 8:52 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Sup Cody (chris) Max, Troy, shut i it* 8:52 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *Conf* This challenge will be a great way to test out my secret police 8:53 Heozaki (troy) 8:53 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) *says something* 8:53 JRO123 lmao 8:53 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) hunter vs hunted? You mean WHITE EUROPEANS VS BLACK AFRICANS!?!? HOW IGNORANT OF YOU CHRIS 8:53 Dark Knight Rebirth LMAO 8:53 Heozaki (troy) *pats Leonard in the back* We need to talk 8:53 JRO123 (harold) I dont think thats what he meant 8:53 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *motions to leonard a clapping motion* 8:53 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Don't think of them as people Laurie (max) Think of it as tag 8:54 JRO123 (lindsay) hey, Gerry 8:54 SteelWolf . 8:54 JRO123 (lindsay) we need to talk 8:54 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) what? 8:54 JRO123 (lindsay) about IMPORTANT thinga 8:54 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) One team will be forced to avoid being hunted from the opposing team, hiding out and racing through the desert. Three miles down from here is a finish line, the place that represents your safe zone. Should so much as one of the hunted team make it, they win immunity....but....if all of you are taken out. You lose. The hunters for this challenge will be carrying tranquilizer darts 8:54 SteelWolf (leonard) About the dragon vomit? 8:55 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Team LOSE, for losing last week, you guys will be hunted 8:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) like what?? 8:55 Dark Knight Rebirth RIP 8:55 Heozaki (troy) *whispers* Yes, I had some earlier, but I lost it. Gerry might've stolen it from me 8:55 JRO123 (lindsay) nvm ill tell you later ; ) 8:55 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) MSWM, you're our hunters 8:55 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Yay I get to play victim! 8:55 JRO123 lmao 8:55 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *tosses tranq guns to Team MSWM* I will allow Team LOSE a brief head start to run 8:55 JRO123 (harold) -_- (harold) yeah ok 8:56 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) GO TEAM LOSE! 8:56 Heozaki (troy) *looks at Harold* 8:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) HUNTED?? no no no i am not doing that! 8:56 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *starts to run* 8:56 JRO123 (harold) dont worry Stephanie ill take a bullet for you should the need arise B) Tim The Llama has left the building. 8:56 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) 10...9....8.....7..... 8:56 JRO123 (harold) *glances at Troy* >.> 8:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) hey TROY what do you think we should do1 8:56 JRO123 (harold) *starts to run* 8:56 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) 654321 - ALRIGHT TEAM MSWM, GET TO HUNTING! (TROLL) 8:57 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *conf* I never thought the oppressor would be oppressed 8:57 SteelWolf . (leonard) Troy why would he do that 8:57 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Stays there and stands in front of Team MSWM with her arms stretched out* We must resist my brothers and sisters, for if we run, we let the oppressors defeat us little people* 8:57 JRO123 (lindsay) *shoots laurie w/ dart* 8:57 DegrassiFTW27 lmaoooo 8:57 SteelWolf (leonard) Dragon vomit is as RARE as a female wizard 8:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) man we have to win *picks up harold and spirts to the woods* 8:57 Rocky XXVII (laurie) *faints* 8:57 JRO123 (harold) oh my 8:57 Heozaki (troy) He wants to ruin our wizardry 8:57 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) And right out of the gate they're a competitor down! 8:57 Heozaki (troy) He calls this "a game" 8:58 JRO123 (harold) you're strong o-o 8:58 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *running* Way to leave me on my own >.> 8:58 JRO123 (lindsay) psst Gerry I was going to ask you (lindsay) do you trust troy? 8:59 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *conf* I love how Troy is talking to his team *tears up* He's not longer a huge dochebagI'm so proud SteelWolf has left the building. 8:59 JRO123 lel fiz left 8:59 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) Lindsay kinda like how you trust a narccistic son that might kill you in your sleep 8:59 JRO123 (lindsay) . (lindsay) wat 8:59 Heozaki Rj did too 9:00 JRO123 hell be back he said he had internet trouble 9:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) you're understand when you;re older* Tim The Llama has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:00 JRO123 (lindsay) ok? (harold) so 9:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) *still sprints* 9:00 JRO123 (harold) was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out @ some point 9:00 Tim The Llama (Demika) I do 9:00 Heozaki (troy) *heads to Lindsay and Gerry* Hey you two, ready to win again? 9:00 JRO123 (harold) yknow, just as a chill kind of thing B) (lindsay) Hecks yeah! : D 9:01 Heozaki (troy) *offers high five to Lindsay* 9:01 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) yes we are thanks for thinking of us YAY TROY *claps obnoxiously* 9:01 JRO123 (lindsay) *big fake smile and high fives* 9:02 Tim The Llama (demika) Harold we gotta talk SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:02 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *conf* fun but lindsay might be right maybe my step son is a crazy motherfucker!!!!!!!! 9:02 JRO123 (harold) can this wait 9:02 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood * funny 9:02 SteelWolf (leonard) SHUT THE WITCH UP GERRY BACKSTABBING FAKE WIZARD 9:02 Tim The Llama (Demika) *drags Harold and Laurie to pravite place 9:02 Heozaki (troy) Woah! 9:02 JRO123 (harold) woah 9:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) huh but i believe in magic now after troy told me too 9:03 Tim The Llama (demika) Troy told me if was all your idea 9:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) troy such a great wizard isn't he leonard 9:03 JRO123 (harold) he's lying, I did him a favor 9:03 Tim The Llama (Demika) and that you made Laurie change her vote 9:03 SteelWolf (leonard) YOU DONT KNOW HOW MANY CODES YOURE BREAKING TRYING TO RUIN THE WIZARD CIRCLE. WELL GUESS WHAT? YOURE PASSED THE WIZARD AGE LIMIT 9:03 JRO123 (harold) b/c now he owes me big and maybe finally ill get some begrudging respect from him >.> (harold) nah, idek what Laurie does 9:03 Tim The Llama (Demika) are we good then 9:04 SteelWolf (leonard) And yes Troys a wonderful wizard 9:04 JRO123 (harold) shes kind of nuts, between you and me 9:04 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) *sprinting with a deer in her hands instead of harold* YOU're not harold!! 9:04 JRO123 lmao wat 9:04 Heozaki (troy) Thanks, Leonard! 9:04 JRO123 ok (harold) uh...sure... o.O 9:04 Tim The Llama (demika) Confessional:right now I can't trust Harold or Troy. Both are lairs and wanted Hayley gone but right now I gotta pretend to be with them or else I'm next 9:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) leonard haven't you noticed how troy always is nice to you? 9:05 Heozaki (troy) *starts to look around* 9:05 Tim The Llama (Demika) lie to me again and I'll break your neck 9:05 JRO123 (harold) conf: Demika's sudden fixation with me is making me uncomfortable. I'm pretty attracted to Stephanie atm, i dont really need this RN (harold) O_O (harold) noted. 9:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) what if what if he is trying to get closer to you to get you're magic 9:05 JRO123 (harold) conf: ok yeah now shes scaring me. 9:05 Heozaki (troy) Leonard is my friend Gerry, you don't even care about his passions! 9:05 JRO123 (lindsay) hmmmm.... (lindsay) where could they be (lindsay) :| 9:06 SteelWolf (leonard) Yeah$ (leonard) CONF: Fifteen years ago, I was in Borneo, the first season, and I almost won. Made it 39 days and lost by one vote. And that’s why I’m here. It’s been poking at me for fifteen years, little by little. I’m much stronger, and smarter, and I’m a mom now-- I’ve given birth, okay, I can do anything at this point, right? 9:06 Heozaki ... 9:06 Rocky XXVII ... 9:06 JRO123 wat 9:06 DegrassiFTW27 boy.... 9:06 Heozaki What lmao 9:06 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) I don't know troy i watched harry potter or was that a porno???? 9:07 JRO123 (lindsay) *sees Max in middle of field not rly doing anything* 9:07 Rocky XXVII RJ cann ot go an entire RP episode without referencing Survivor or BB 9:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) EEE *runs* 9:07 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) whatever it was i saw magic and boobs!!! 9:07 JRO123 (lindsay) : D *shoots @ Max* 9:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *gets shot* 9:07 SteelWolf (leonard) I once saw him at the convention and he just slept under the stairs like a freak 9:07 JRO123 (harold) *approaches Stephanie while running* anyways as i was saying (harold) maybe we could hang out some time B) 9:08 Heozaki (troy) *running* 9:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) Harold look out 9:08 Heozaki (troy) Leonard, come with me! 9:08 JRO123 (harold) yknow, keeping it casual and whatnot B) 9:08 Tim The Llama (Demika) Laurie do you trust this showmace that's happening 9:08 JRO123 (harold) wat 9:08 SteelWolf (leonard) Okay! *runs* 9:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) *a bear attacks harold* 9:08 JRO123 (harold) AAAAAAAAGH A BEAR 9:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) ;O 9:08 Tim The Llama (Demika) confessional:I can't let stepanie and Harold be the next Katie and troy 9:08 JRO123 (harold) oy what an unfortunate turn of events 9:09 Tim The Llama whats the challenge btw 9:09 Heozaki (troy) Do you hear that, Leonard? My hearing spell is helping out 9:09 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) Uh uh i'm not leaving you i;m getting help *runs away* uhhh love you 9:09 DegrassiFTW27 LMAO 9:09 JRO123 (harold) wait for real? wow : D (harold) *continues getting mauled* AAAAAGHGHGHGHG 9:09 Tim The Llama (Demika) hi Stephanie 9:10 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) *conf* i'll kiss him but i ain't going to attack a bear for harold tf (Stephanie) hello demika 9:10 Heozaki (troy) *approaches Harold* 9:10 JRO123 (harold) conf: *heavily bandaged* I cant believe she said that. Wow, things are moving real fast. Weird she abandoned me to be potentially killed despite this, but idk. I'll take what i can get* 9:10 Heozaki (troy) Tsk, tsk, trsk 9:10 Tim The Llama (demika) I think we should team up 9:10 JRO123 (harold) *is being mauled* TROY (harold) >.> (harold) just get this over with why dont you 9:11 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) sure why not 9:11 JRO123 (harold) AND SHOOT THIS BEAR WHILE YOURE AT IT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD 9:11 Dark Knight Rebirth (ryan) *watching the show* That skinny ass , hamburger shirt wearing , pointy nose having , shaggy lookin , girl stealing , weak ass mofo trying to take my girl 9:11 Heozaki (troy) *yelling so Demika can hear* YOU VOTED OUT HAYLEY BY YOURSELF? WHAT?! *shoots Harold* 9:11 Tim The Llama (demika) Troy can't be the Only strategic person here 9:11 JRO123 (harold) oh, you're despicable >.> 9:11 Tim The Llama (Demika) confessional:Harold is dead 9:12 JRO123 (harold) *konked out* 9:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) Believe me it looks like me and Harold are a thing but no i could;t care less about him honestly 9:12 JRO123 Bear: . Bear: *goes for Troy* 9:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood @ demika 9:12 Tim The Llama (Demika) oh really? 9:12 Heozaki (troy) *shoots the bear* Let's just leave... SteelWolf has left the building. 9:12 Tim The Llama (Demika) would you vote him out or are you using him? SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) Duh I'm playing him 9:13 JRO123 (lindsay) *sees Demika and Stephanie talking* : P (lindsay) *shoots demika* 9:13 SteelWolf (leonard) *shoots Harold* Boo yah! 9:13 Heozaki (troy) *running, looking for anyone* 9:13 Tim The Llama (Demika) good job girl 9:13 JRO123 harold is out already (lindsay) awww thnx 9:13 DegrassiFTW27 lol leonard probably shot him just because (troll) 9:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) *before she can asnwer she runs away* 9:13 Tim The Llama (demika) fuck 9:14 JRO123 (lindsay) i'm KILLING it bois 9:14 Rocky XXVII Grass the main even is happening 9:14 DegrassiFTW27 oh shit :o 9:14 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) Troy did you get out Harold great job YAY TROY *claps* *nudges lindsay to do the same* 9:14 Heozaki Nakamura just got attacked by Corbin 9:14 JRO123 (lindsay) ? 9:14 Heozaki (troy) Who's left? 9:14 Rocky XXVII Nakamura was making his entrance now Corbin is beating him up 9:15 JRO123 (lindsay) *claps slowly* o.O (lindsay) idk (lindsay) I think Sarah? (lindsay) Sydney? (lindsay) whats her name again 9:15 Heozaki (troy) Lauren? Tim The Llama has left the building. 9:15 JRO123 (lindsay) lel idk Tim The Llama has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:15 SteelWolf (leonard) *shoots Gerry* Oops 9:16 JRO123 (lindsay) only one left anyways i think 9:16 Heozaki (troy) .....Leonard? 9:16 JRO123 (lindsay) *runs to find stephanie* 9:16 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) *goes to safe zone while their talking8 9:16 Heozaki (troy) Just follow me 9:16 JRO123 oh yeah how does LOSE win lmao 9:16 Heozaki (troy) *looks for Laurie* 9:16 JRO123 can they even win 9:16 Dark Knight Rebirth atleast one has to make it 9:16 JRO123 laurie was first out bro 9:16 Tim The Llama (Demika) hi harold 9:17 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i think i just did 9:17 JRO123 (harold) *is unconscious and cannot hold a conversation* 9:17 DegrassiFTW27 yup 9:17 JRO123 well they win then lol 9:17 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Team LOSE pulls out the W as Team MSWM takes too much time! 9:17 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (stephaine) *sprints crossing finsh line* 9:17 Heozaki (troy) DAMN IT! Chwiis 3.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:17 JRO123 (lindsay) waaaat but i did so gooood... 9:17 Heozaki (troy) *looks at Gerry* Look at him! 9:17 Tim The Llama (Demika) *hugs Stephanie* 9:17 Heozaki (troy) Sleeping on the job... 9:18 Tim The Llama hi chwiis 9:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (Stephanie) YEAH 9:18 Tim The Llama is tp today 9:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *wakes up* huh we win 9:18 JRO123 (harold) *wakes up* what happen (lindsay) no. 9:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) great job troy we won the changellle! 9:18 JRO123 (lindsay) gerry we lost 9:18 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Lindsay, Gerry, Troy, Leonard, you guys will be down to 3 after tonight 9:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) troy you were supposed to lead the team today what happened 9:19 JRO123 (lindsay ;( 9:19 Heozaki (troy) Gerry, you slept on the job (troy) You're not a team sport, are you? 9:19 Tim The Llama (Demika) confessional:I got a few more days here and a new found respect for stepanie. I will get revenge for Hayley 9:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) well i had some tequila today shuuush don't tell chris SteelWolf has left the building. 9:20 Heozaki (troy) *shakes head* Conf: Well.... 9:20 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *Conf* I'm safe......................for now 9:20 DegrassiFTW27 I need them votes brehs SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:21 JRO123 can someone else do transcript today Heo? 9:21 SteelWolf . 9:21 Heozaki Smh boi Should've told me >.> 9:21 SteelWolf (leonard) *shoots Gerry* Oops 9:21 JRO123 had to refresh sorryhttp://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Bare_Bones:_The_Gauntlet_Episode_6 9:22 DegrassiFTW27 rocky could maybe do it, he never left Tim The Llama has left the building. 9:22 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *dies* 9:22 JRO123 u were here the whole time heo 9:22 Heozaki I refreshed lol 9:22 JRO123 FUCK Tim The Llama has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:22 JRO123 yeh rocky was here tho 9:22 SteelWolf i cluld do it 9:22 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i haven;];t refreshed 9:22 JRO123 Toast can u transcipt 9:22 Heozaki ^ 9:22 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood sure 9:23 JRO123 just copy paste everything 9:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood isn't it copying and pasting 9:23 Tim The Llama R we doing one episode today 9:23 JRO123 ill edit out the derpy dawn stuff 9:23 DegrassiFTW27 Elimination Ceremony 9:23 JRO123 idk how to make it text only 9:23 Heozaki I think we might do 2 9:23 SteelWolf (leonard) *reading spell book* Does anyone have Lindsay Lohan's used hair dye? 9:23 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Team MSWM....again....what happened guys? 9:23 Heozaki (troy) I'm not sure! *looks at Gerry* 9:23 Tim The Llama (Lindsay) I hope I'm voted out 9:24 JRO123 stfu lmao (lindsay) o-o 9:24 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Well whatever, safety goes to.... 9:24 Tim The Llama (Lindsay) Chris I forgot my nail polish at home I'm quitting 9:24 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Leonard 9:24 JRO123 (kill ur self lmao 9:24 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) And...... 9:24 SteelWolf (leonard) MAGIC SLAYS ALL 9:24 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Lindsay. 9:24 Tim The Llama (Lindsay) *walk in hellacopter* 9:24 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *waves at troy* hi bud you tried to lead today 9:24 JRO123 (lindsay) thank goodness lol 9:24 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Gerry, Troy, you are our bottom 9:24 Heozaki (troy) .... (troy) Are you kidding me? 9:25 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) But we have a problem: we tied. 9:25 Tim The Llama : o 9:25 SteelWolf (leonard) :O 9:25 Dark Knight Rebirth randomizer (troll) 9:25 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) oooooh plot twisht amrgite guys 9:25 SteelWolf (leonard) Lets settle it like a real men. A wand making spell contest! 9:25 Tim The Llama (Lindsay) but I quit 9:25 DegrassiFTW27 lmaooo 9:25 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood lol 9:26 JRO123 how tf ru gonna break a 2-2 9:26 Heozaki Lmaoooo 9:26 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) So here is what we're gonna do 9:26 Tim The Llama fire making SteelWolf has left the building. 9:26 Heozaki WTF MY NETWORK LIVESTREAM F'ED UP 9:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood * what the fuck SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood * my network livestream fucked up 9:27 SteelWolf rocks 9:27 Tim The Llama me 9:27 JRO123 toast did u get everything @ transcript 9:27 Heozaki Lemme know who wins 9:27 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) We'll be doing a tie breaker based on regular world trivia, best 2 out of 3 wins (this is like middle school level questioning so it should be pretty easy) 9:27 Dark Knight Rebirth x = 3 9:27 JRO123 tbh shouldve done a double 9:28 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 9:28 Heozaki Dis boi Stfu JRO 123 has been kicked by Heozaki . JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:28 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) A point goes to whoever can name all of the continents 9:28 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood yeah up til 824 9:28 Tim The Llama double 9:28 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) fuck this is way too hard i quit 9:28 Dark Knight Rebirth LMAO 9:28 JRO123 WTF LMAO 9:28 DegrassiFTW27 LMAOOOOO 9:28 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *stands up* troy you won fair and squarre 9:28 JRO123 BOI 9:28 SteelWolf (leonard) Why cant we have a macic fovht 9:29 Dark Knight Rebirth DOUBLE 9:29 Heozaki (troy) *surprised* 9:29 JRO123 ^^^^^^ 9:29 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Just wow 9:29 JRO123 TOAST BOI 9:29 Heozaki BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING ON THE LIST 9:29 Tim The Llama OUGLE DOIBLS Heozaki has been banned by Dark Knight Rebirth (undo). Dark Knight Rebirth has ended the Chat ban for Heozaki . 9:29 Tim The Llama DOUBLE 9:29 SteelWolf (leonard) Gerrys a quitter. For that reason you will NEVER be a wizard, bitcj 9:29 Dark Knight Rebirth DOUBLE Heozaki has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:29 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Are you serious Gerry!? 9:29 JRO123 ^^^^ 9:29 Tim The Llama Double doubls 9:29 JRO123 dubble 9:29 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) yeah two changelle in a day that;s too much senory overload honsetly 9:29 JRO123 (lindsay) Gerry thats really dumb 9:30 Tim The Llama do a double then make Hayley return 9:30 SteelWolf (hayley) hi 9:30 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Well I suppose the chopper awaits..... 9:30 Heozaki (troy) Africa, America, Asia, Europe, Australia and Anartica 9:30 SteelWolf "america" 9:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) troy i quit you dipshit 9:30 Heozaki Both Americas bitch North and South 9:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood troy isn't even right 9:30 Dark Knight Rebirth Korea? 9:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood lol 9:30 JRO123 ^ TOAST DO THE FUCKIN CHALLENGE LMAO 9:30 SteelWolf "anartica" 9:30 Tim The Llama (Lindsay) *walking in hopped* 9:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood do much fucking typing * too also his ending funnier * this 9:31 Heozaki Actually I'm right Google it BITCHES 9:31 Dark Knight Rebirth What about the nation of Max Goofia? 9:31 Tim The Llama (Gerry) Antartica,Asia,Africa, North America, South America, Europe, and Oceania 9:31 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) *gets on chopper* bye lindsay and leoanrd and troy <3 9:32 JRO123 smh toast lmao 9:32 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Welp, Team MSWM is now down to 3 9:32 Heozaki >.> 9:32 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao fiz SteelWolf has left the building. 9:32 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Team MSWM, try not to suck so much again, please (chris) Head back to camp 9:33 Tim The Llama I gtg for like a half hour 9:33 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood link ep 9:33 DegrassiFTW27 cya fiz 9:33 JRO123 toast did u get the transcripthttp://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Bare_Bones:_The_Gauntlet_Episode_6 9:33 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood page cya 9:33 Dark Knight Rebirth holy shit